This grant covers the last year of a three-year project to assess the utility and future role of closed circuit television in the communication of medical information, drug information being the specific model studied. From a television camera in a 'resource room' of the Health Sciences Library information pertinent to drugs and chemicals from various source materials can be transmitted and displayed on TV monitors in remote locations for the benefit of health care professionals--physicians, clinical pharmacists, nurses, medical faculty, students, and others. Cable connected receiving monitors have been installed in patient-care areas (two emergency rooms, an intensive care unit, and an in-patient pharmacy) of three hospitals located within the U.C. Medical Center Complex. A microwave network allos transmission to various receiving locations in twelve other local hospitals. During year three we hope to extend the service to a 'remote' hospital about 20 miles away and evaluate it in this situation. Data are being collected and evaluated regarding drug information needs of and sources used by the medical community, types of requests, and the roles of and processes used by information providers (librarians, pharmacologists and others). User satisfaction, facilitation of communication by television, and costs of the service are also being measured.